


Tatuagem

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tattoos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy questiona Angie sobre algumas de suas tatuagens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuagem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668898) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. Muito fofa, espero que vocês gostem.

“E essa daqui?”

Peggy preguiçosamente passou uma mão pelo braço exposto de Angie perto do cotovelo, afastando o lençol torcido para ter melhor acesso. Angie riu suavemente por causa do contato leve como pena deslizando por sua pele.

“Um erro pós-bebedeira coberto com uma bússola.”

“Oh, explica.”

“Carol apostou que eu não podia dar uma volta ao redor do Griffith com a Gloria nas minhas costas e uma Martinelli nunca recusa uma aposta.”

“E?” Peggy pressionou, traçando um pequeno círculo ao redor da tatuagem em questão.

“E eu perdi. Ela desenhou uma joaninha horrível e tatuei ela no meu braço. Fiquei com aquela coisa por dois meses.” Angie franziu o nariz enojada, pensando naquele dia. Foi uma aposta incrivelmente idiota; Carol estava tentando se livrar de um toca-discos, mas, sendo diabólica como era, não podia dar ele de graça. Uma volta ao redor do Griffith não parecia um desafio tão grande até que Carol começou com as outras condições; Angie tinha que engolir meia garrafa de schnapps e correr com a Gloria nas costas. Angie nem conseguiu cobrir um quarto do caminho antes de tropeçar. Carol se sentiu tão culpada sobre a tatuagem que deu o toca-discos para Angie mesmo assim. “Não bebo mais com a Carol.”

“Espero que não.” Os dedos de Peggy seguiram pela pele de Angie para a próxima tatuagem que ficava na parte de dentro dos seus bíceps. “Essa?”

Desde que Peggy descobriu as tatuagens disfarçadas com maquiagem de Angie depois de encontrar as pequenas notas musicais na sua nuca, fez questão de aprender a história de todas elas insistindo que nenhum detalhe fosse poupado—era uma mulher em uma missão. Angie virou o pescoço por um momento, dando uma boa olhada para a nova peça em tinta que chamou a atenção da mulher; o albatroz.

“Frankie sempre teve uma coisa com albatrozes.” Angie sorriu tristemente por causa da menção de seu irmão e largou a cabeça de volta no travesseiro; fazia quase três anos desde que ele faleceu na guerra. “Dizia que eram sinal de boa sorte.”

Peggy baixou a cabeça, delicadamente deixando uma trilha de beijos no braço de Angie do bíceps até a simples, mas grande bandeira americana atrás do ombro dela.

“Tão patriótico.” Peggy murmurou contra a pele quente sob seus lábios. Angie abafou uma risada com seu travesseiro e só esse som foi capaz de fazer Peggy sorrir. “Tenho certeza de que a sua mãe ficou extática.”

“A Mãe não se importou muito, mas o Pai, Pai não podia suportar. Sempre faz uma cara.” Angie se levantou apoiada nos cotovelos. “Stella,” ela começou, aplicando seu bem usado sotaque italiano. “Você bota um blusão antes que seu pai te veja,” ela fez sua melhor personificação da sua mãe, até com os gestos das mãos enquanto imitava a expressão de desaprovação de seu pai. Quando o pai de Angie viu pela primeira vez, quase teve um ataque cardíaco; pensando bem, Angie deveria ter esperado esse tipo de reação dele. Sempre foi tão determinados nos seus meios. “Angela Luciana Valeria Martinelli, é melhor você me dizer que isso é tinta no seu ombro.”

“Excitantemente realista.”

“Você não conheceu os meus pais,” Angie murmurou, virando a cabeça de leve para olhar para Peggy. Seu cabelo se moveu um pouco, só o bastante para Peggy poder ver a pequena estrela náutica azul segura atrás da orelha de Angie.

“Logo.”

Peggy passou um braço e uma perna sobre Angie, sustentando-se sobre ela tentativamente antes de soltar um pouco do seu peso contra as costas de Angie, forçando Angie a se deitar novamente.

“Você está me esmagando.”

“Eu não estava te esmagando há trinta minutos, querida.”

“Não, você estava me sufocando.”

“Não seja indecente.”

“Foi você quem começou.”

Peggy passou os dedos pelos lado de Angie, cutucando-a suavemente nas costelas. Ignorou os gritinhos de protesto e ela se contorcendo sob ela e continuou sua trilha de mordidas e beijos pelo ombro de Angie até seu pescoço e para a tatuagem atrás da orelha dela.

“E essa aqui?” Peggy sussurrou suavemente, pressionando seus lábios na pele tatuada conquistando um suspiro satisfeito de Angie.

“Tinha dezesseis anos. Queria colocar no meu pulso, mas Frankie me convenceu a não fazer isso. Disse que as pessoas não gostam muito de gente queer, que algumas pessoas me tratariam diferente. Mas queria fazer isso por mim. Não tenho vergonha de quem sou, sabe? Então coloquei atrás da orelha. Posso ver quando quero, mas meu cabelo ainda tapa caso eu vá parar no lugar errado.

Peggy depositou outro beijo leve na tatuagem antes que Angie começasse a se contorcer sob ela novamente. Peggy se ergueu somente o bastante para Angie se virar para deitar de costas e as mãos de Angie começaram a viajar; uma passou pela coluna de Peggy e a outra se enroscou os dedos na cascada de cachos soltos de cabelos castanhos. Peggy relaxou com o toque de Angie enquanto seus dedos começaram a se mover pela clavícula de Angie.

“Você sabe o quanto eu adoro você?”

Angie sorriu para Peggy, observando seu foco meticuloso passar pelas palavras escritas logo abaixo da sua clavícula e seguir a sequência de flores no outro lado. Angie envolveu a cintura de Peggy com seus braços e as inverteu, segurando-se levantada com uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Peggy. “Até com todas as tatuagens?”

“Especialmente com as tatuagens.”

“Até se eu tivesse uma garota de calendário no meu braço?”

“Por favor me diz que você não tem.” Peggy se ajeitou com um olhar brincalhão, acertando o peito de Angie.

“E se fosse você?”

“Não ouse.”

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Agradecimentos a [stuunalee](http://stuunalee.tumblr.com/) que criou essa ideia assim como a [biscuitprince](http://biscuitprince.tumblr.com/) e [change-the-rules](http://change-the-rules.tumblr.com/) que me ajudaram a decidir que tipo de tatuagens Angie teria.


End file.
